


chicago freestyle

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, if u listen to chicago freestyle u will get what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 3 of the johnjae challengeamerica
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Kudos: 15





	chicago freestyle

“daddy long dick just landed in chicago” is the first thing jaehyun says as mark picks up the phone

“ugh i hate it when you do that” the younger groans as he hears the other laugh loudly.

“don’t care, can you tell me your address again? i need to get an uber” mark could hear the loud airport noise from the other end of the line.

“yeah i’ll text you it” he assures the older, already opening their chat.

“mark, is-” jaehyun seems to stop himself mid-sentence

“what?” the canadian insists.

“nothing, i’ll talk to you when i get there”

“bye, hyung”

“bye, see you soon”

\--

jaehyun opens his phone to mark’s message in their dead group chat

**mark: daddy long dick has allegedly landed in o’hare and is coming over rn so if u want to see the bitch, come over**

**ten: why**

**jaehyun: because i’m only here for like 30 hours**

**ten: yeah but why is mark like that**

**mark: i’m literally just quoting jae**

jaehyun ignores the fact that all 4 four people in the group saw the messages.

\--

when he enters mark’s apartment, his college friends are there, on the couch, waiting for him. he feels like crying when mark nearly kills him in a crushing hug, but responds with the same enthusiasm.

ten is different, he is already crying when jaehyun reaches him for a hug, squishing his face and going on about how he had missed his dimples and red ears “i see you once a year and every time it looks like you get dilfier and dilfier”

jaehyun laughs, patting the small thai boy in the head “hyung you flatter me”

he untangles himself from ten and turns to johnny, his johnny, who’s standing there, arms open and an easy smile on his face. jaehyun nearly runs into his arms, burying his head in the older’s chest, feeling at home for once.

johnny runs his hands across jaehyun’s back and when he pulls back, they stare at each other for a few seconds, jaehyun holds johnny’s face in his hands, but lets go before anything happens, it’s been nearly five years now.

\--

jaehyun has the night off and a meeting in the morning, so they all stay at mark’s, ordering in and updating each other. ten is the first to leave, given that he has an early start to his morning. mark seems to read the room for a bit and tells jaehyun to feel at home as he retires to bed. 

johnny and jaehyun had dated for three of the four years they spent in college. they never really broke up, jaehyun just went back home. but every time he went back to america, there was johnny, open arms and a few hours of their youth.

“you’re doing really well, youngho” jaehyun caresses the older’s cheeks.

“i miss you too much to agree, jae” johnny moves to kiss his palm, teary eyes looking back at the younger.

jaehyun sighs “are we going to just do this? every time i come back to you we’re together for a bit and then we’re back to being miserable for another year?”

“you say the same thing every time” johnny pouts, they both agree on it, but it seems that they can’t move on either.

“well, i mean it” jaehyun feels the pang in his chest as johnny visibly flinches

they lay there, huddled together in silence, feeling each other’s presence for a bit.

“i love you” johnny whispers, and jaehyun sees two twin tears drop from the older’s eyes.

jaehyun wipes the tears away “i love you too, but you deserve to live johnny”

“not now, not today, please, you’re here and you’re all i need” 

mark wakes up and is not impressed to see a note saying that jaehyun went back to johnny’s, it happens every time.


End file.
